Beanstalk
by XReaderBuddyz
Summary: You've always been bullied because of how tall you are. Names like "Giant" were common to you now. People constantly said that you should climb back up your beanstalk. But when one boy that's just as different as you sticks up for you, you decided that growing up in a palace in the sky, isn't so bad. HatsuharuxReader
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, guys! I'm not dead! We just, stopped writing, for no reason. Yeah. But now its mid-winter break and me and Wilma have nothing to do! So I randomly got this idea! This story is for __**Sparklefaith**__ and an anonymous __**Guest**__ who knows who they are. In this story, Rin and Haru never had any sort of relationship, so she doesn't matter._

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, people will bully you even if you're bigger than them. You found this out in your early childhood. Elementary school wasn't so bad, you were only a little taller than other kids, but that was kind of normal. People grow at different rates. Then Junior High happened.

By your first year in junior high, it was obvious that you weren't just growing at a different rate; you were growing taller than all the other girls. That's when people really noticed. The girls laughed at you, and the boys made fun of you. By high school, everyone knew who you were. You were 5'7" while most other girls were around 5'2". You were just barely shorter than the boys. When you did P.E. it was easy for people to point you out. You were a head taller than all the girls. Eventually it got to the point where boys would corner you in the hall to make fun of you and insult you. And that's how you met him.

You were just leaving you're classroom at the end of the school day when some boys came around the corner.

"Hey, look guys!" One of the boys said, "It's (f/n) the Giant!" The boys started laughing at you. You rolled you eyes and tried to move around them but they pushed you back.

"What's wrong, (f/n)?" Another boy said, "Are you in a rush to get back to your beanstalk?"

"Yeah!" Another boy snickered, "Gotta go take care of your golden goose?" The boys shared a laugh again.

You were getting pretty mad by this point and just as you were about to tell them off, you heard another boy.

"Hey! What d'you think you're doing?!" You saw a boy in your grade standing a little ways down the hall. The white hair immediately made you remember his name. Hatsuharu Sohma. The boys turned towards him.

"Would you look at that! The freak's here to back up the other freak!" The first boy said with a malicious smile.

"What'd you say?" Hatsuharu looked at them with the most anger you've ever seen in a person before. He shot a glare at the three boys.

"Hey," one of the boys whispered to the others, "Maybe we should get outta here."

"I think you might be right," the first boy said. They quickly turned and started running.

"If I ever catch you bullying someone again, I won't hesitate to rip out your larynx!" Hatsuharu yelled at them. The boys screamed and ran faster. You looked over at Hatsuharu and saw him glaring in the direction they ran in.

"Calm down. It's not like anything they said or could've said would hit me that deep by now," you said to Hatsuharu, placing a hand on his shoulder. He was shaking from anger. "Seriously, it's okay."

"It's not okay!" Hatsuharu practically yelled at you. You jumped back, a bit shocked at how angry he was. "No one should have to deal with crap like that!" He continued. He glanced at you and noticed your shocked face. You didn't look scared, just very shocked. "Sorry," he said, looking away, "I didn't mean to yell at you. It's not your fault."

"It's okay. I know you're just mad at those guys." You hesitated, "Thanks, Hatsuharu." You said.

"No problem," he replied. "I don't care what they say about me, but they shouldn't be bullying girls. No offense."

"None taken. So what were you doing around here?"

"I could hear those bullies all the way in my classroom down the hall. It got to the point that even I was getting pissed."

"Well, I appreciate you sticking up for me Hatsuharu. No one ever has before."

"Don't worry about it. They probably won't bug you anymore now, if they _do_ just tell me," Hatsuharu said as he walked away. He paused for a moment and turned his head towards you. "And call me Haru."


	2. Chapter 2

It'd been a month since then and no one had even dared to glance at you. This was exceedingly better than them making fun of you. You and Haru had been hanging out in the hallways and whatever chances you got. Haru's idea was that people wouldn't mess with you if he was around and he seemed to be right. You become friends fairly quickly and you learned a lot about him. But for the last few days, it seemed that Haru had been avoiding you. Every time you thought you had him cornered, he disappeared somewhere else. It wasn't until you were walking through the halls after school one day that you saw him again. Or, rather, heard him.

"DAMN IT!" You jumped when you heard the shout followed by a crash. It sounded like it came from one of the classrooms down the hall. You slowly approached the classroom that the noise came from. When you opened the door you saw Haru stomping through the classroom and knocking things over.

"Haru?" You asked quietly, a bit frightened of his angry state. He turned and looked at you with the utmost hatred.

"What do you want, Beanstalk?" He growled at you. You cringed at the name and took a step back.

"He must be really angry," you thought. You decided that the best course of action at this point would be to try and calm him down.

"Calm down, Haru-"You were cut off by Haru.

"You want me to calm down?! Do you have any idea what happened to me?! You can't even begin to understand what happened!"

You felt tears spring to your eyes and tried to hold them back. You didn't want to cry. You weren't even upset, it just happened. You hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Haru…" Your voice cracked and a couple tears escaped. You quickly wiped your eyes to prevent anymore tears from coming down. So much for not noticing.

His face filled with guilt and he looked away.

"I'm sorry," he barely whispered and quickly tried to get past you and out the door. You quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Haru, look at me," you said. He didn't look at you and tried to pull away. "Damn it, look at me, Haru!" This got him to look at you. You could tell there were thousands of emotions running through him. You released his wrist and lifted your hands to his face so he couldn't look away. "What's wrong?" He removed your hands from his face and walked towards a wall in the classroom.

"Everything," he said in a quiet voice. "Damn!" He punched the wall in front of him. "Everything's wrong and I want to tell but I can't because part of what's wrong is that I can't tell you anything!" He turned and looked towards you, he had a somber smile. "There's so much about me that you don't know and I want to tell you so bad. I just can't though." He looked away again.

"Why can't you tell me?" You asked, walking towards him.

"It's part of what I want to tell you. If I told you, you'd understand why I can't tell you. And it's not just what you don't know about me, there are other things that I could tell you but I can't because of what I can't tell you!"

You giggled a little. "Sounds complicated."  
Haru laughed dryly, "You have no idea."

You decided to change the subject to get his mind off of it for a while. "So, what's with 'Beanstalk'?"

He cringed a bit. "I'm sorry. I really wasn't thinking about what I was saying."

"No it's okay. I kinda like it. Beanstalk, like the giant in the beanstalk. But, if I'm the giant in the beanstalk, you have to be my golden goose." You smirked mischievously at him.

"Beanstalk and Golden Goose, huh? I could live with that," He smiled a genuine smile. You smiled back.

"I think I'll tell you," Haru said suddenly.

"Tell me what?"

"Something about me. But you have to keep it a secret."

"Sure."

"C'mere," he gestured for you to come closer. You stood in front of him and he leaned in to whisper in your ear. "I really like you, (f/n)."

Your eyes widened and you smiled and motioned for him to lean closer. You whispered, "I really like you, too." Then you turned and kissed him on the cheek and took a step back. Then he took and step forward and pecked you on the lips. He grabbed your hands and pecked you again. You smiled and just as you were about to kiss him…

"I don't mean to interrupt, but shouldn't we be going Haru?" You both jumped back from each other and looked over towards the door to see Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru standing there. Kyo was rolling his eyes and Tohru was blushing and looking away.

"Ack! Yuki-senpai!" You said, startled. He smiled kindly at you then looked to Haru again.

"Let's go, Hatsuharu."

"Alright. See ya, Beanstalk."

"See ya, Golden Goose," you winked at him. He walked out and started walking with Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo.

"So what's with this Golden Goose pet name?" You heard Kyo ask.

"Shut up, Kyo," was the only response you heard from Haru. You giggled.

"You know," you thought, "I think being a giant in a beanstalk is perfectly fine, as long as I have my golden goose."

* * *

_There it is! I'm so proud of myself. I really wanted to write the kiss scene that she would embrace him, but I didn't want this story to go on much longer and the whole animal thing would've extended it too far. Maybe I'll write something like that later. So tell me, did you like it? Me and Wilma do TONS of stories for other fandoms so please feel free to suggest something to us. Don't be shy! Janalynn: Signing out!_


End file.
